Various technologies for displaying a virtual image representing a state in which clothing to be tried on is worn have been disclosed. For example, proposed is a technology for: extracting feature points of an image of a subject that is to try clothing on and feature points of an image of the clothing; transforming the image of the clothing so that the feature points thereof correspond to those of the image of the subject; and then displaying a composite image combining the transformed image of the clothing and the image of the subject.
In the related art, however, if the posture of the clothing in the worn state and the posture of the subject are different, there occurs a positional mismatch between the image of the clothing to be tried on and the image of the subject, and it has been difficult to present a composite image that looks natural.